cut to the feeling
by towine
Summary: Before the idea of attending Tootsuki ever entered Megumi's mind, her mother spoke to her about love. [SouMegu]
1. Chapter 1

**notes:** i've so far only watched the anime and haven't read the manga (yet), so this only follows canon up to where the anime has reached. also sorry if the school newspaper is not actually called the Tootsuki Times, but i liked the name and was too lazy to scour the anime to check.

there IS a second chapter to this that is just a small, bonus snippet from souma's point of view that will be uploaded immediately after this.

thanks for reading!

* * *

Yukihira Souma is a tempest.

A wildfire, a hurricane, an unstoppable wave.

He's an annoying brat more full of himself than he has any right to be, according to some, and an admirable genius and cooking prodigy to others.

To Megumi, he's honestly kind of a nuisance at times.

Souma has cooked some of the best food Megumi has ever tasted in her life, but he has also cooked some of the worst. The inspiration for the latter seems to strike most often when he's around her, much to her misfortune. It seems he'll never give up the prospect of finally finding a good pair for his squid, even after cycling through the culinary world's most awful sauces and condiments.

He certainly hasn't given up now, after dragging Megumi to the kitchen at nine o'clock on a Monday night when she was planning to update her recipe book.

"I think I have it this time," Souma says, leaving her at one of the stools at the kitchen island and shuffling over to where a pot of… something bubbles on the stove. Megumi wants to mention that that's what he said the last time, and his squid in mayo was so foul she nearly burst into tears.

But she's learned by now that trying to stop Souma is like trying to stop a summer storm—futile and more effort than it's worth.

So instead she gathers all the patience she can and lets him try whatever it is he wants to try. And readies a glass of water, too, to rid her mouth of the inevitable, terrible taste coming her way.

"What is it?" she asks, trying to will the apprehension out of her voice.

Souma returns to her with chopsticks clutching a piece of squid covered in an unnamable sauce.

"I'll tell you after you try it," he says, which is never something _anyone_ wants to hear, much less from Souma who is unafraid of the most outlandish of combinations. Megumi wants to grimace, turn her face away, but Souma's smile is so endearingly hopeful she just can't. Sometimes he comes off as almost evil, threatening in his offerings of a gross, new concoction, but right now his golden gaze is earnest and hopeful and Megumi feels like saying no would be much like kicking a puppy.

She leans in for a bite.

Just as she begins to chew on something surprisingly tender and tasty, the lights cut out. The kitchen turns pitch black.

"Oh!" she gasps, then swallows her mouthful. "Did the power go out?" She can't even see her hand in front of her face, let alone Souma.

"Ah, I guess so."

Megumi digs in her pocket for her phone, then realizes she had forgotten it inside her room before she'd been dragged to the kitchen. "Souma-kun, do you have your phone?"

"Er…"

"Guess not." She sighs. "Souma-kun gets caught up when he's working, huh?"

Souma doesn't respond. Megumi's eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness and she still can't see him, but he is noticeably quiet. "Souma-kun?"

Nothing.

Worry begins to bubble up inside her. She isn't afraid of the dark by any means, but Souma's silence is unnerving. The sooner they get out of this darkness, the better, she's sure of it. "There's probably an emergency flashlight somewhere in this kitchen." She gets off of the stool. "I'll just look—"

Souma's hand shoots out and grasps her arm, tight as a vice.

Megumi jumps. "S-Souma-kun?"

"Don't," he starts, voice rough. He clears his throat, tries again. "Please. I don't want to be left alone here."

She feels it—almost imperceptible, but just enough for her to notice: the slightest tremor in Souma's grip.

 _Are you afraid of the dark?_ she nearly asks, but thinks better of it. It wouldn't be right, putting Souma on the spot like that. Fear and Souma are two things Megumi has never put together before. When she has felt scared, uncertain, or hesitant Souma has always been the opposite. To have their positions switched so suddenly is unfamiliar territory.

But Souma is her friend. Someone important to her.

She rests her hand atop his, where his fingers clutch the sleeve of her pajamas.

"Then let's go together," she says, smiling. Though the darkness makes it impossible for him to see, Souma seems to relax anyway, his grip uncurling around her arm.

 _I will protect you, Souma-kun_ , Megumi thinks, linking their hands together. _I won't let you be alone._

She steps forward and immediately trips over the leg of a stool.

With a terrified shriek she falls to the ground, unintentionally dragging Souma down with her, who makes an equally undignified yelp.

"S-Souma-kun!" Megumi cries. "I-I'm so sorry! I couldn't see where—where I was going… I mean, obviously because it's so dark, b-but— _I'm so sorry_ , I—"

A light shines upon them. Megumi looks towards its source and finds Fumio holding a flashlight and several of their friends behind her, including a giggling Yuuki.

"Well, well," Fumio says. "So here's where you two ran off."

"Fumio-san!" Megumi moves to stand up but freezes when she realizes the position she and Souma have fallen into.

He's holding himself above her, two arms at either side of her shoulders, gazing down at her with curious eyes.

Megumi feels _heat_ —burning, fiery heat—travel quickly from her chest, up her neck, and engulf her face. She feels very, very faint.

"Ah sorry, Tadokoro," Souma says, leaning back onto his knees. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay!" Megumi squeaks. "I-It's… It's okay."

"What happened here?" Fumio asks, walking forward.

"Yes what exactly happened here, _hm_?" Yuuki says with a suspicious glint in her eye. Ryouko elbows her in the side, shushing.

"I was just showing Tadokoro something I made," Souma explains, moving off of Megumi and holding a hand out to help her sit up. She shakily reaches out and takes it. The warmth of Souma's palm suddenly feels like too much to bear, and Megumi lets go as soon as she's upright again.

"Y-Yes," she says. "And then the lights went out and I, um. I-I tripped."

"I'll call maintenance about this," Fumio says, then holds out a smaller, pocket-sized flashlight towards Souma. "For now, you'd all better go back to your rooms. It's dangerous to wander around in the dark. There should be candles in the emergency kits in your closets, but surely you can help each other out if you don't."

The others grumble about being in the dark and their laptops running out of battery soon, and other complaints along those lines. Megumi feels frazzled, thoughts swirling too fast to comprehend as she distantly follows the others up the stairs to her room.

"Tadokoro?"

Megumi looks up at the sound of Souma's voice.

They made it to the third floor. Souma has the flashlight in hand, and Megumi can see the curious tilt of his head as he watches her.

"S-Sorry," she says, catching up to him. "Just thinking about… about, um. Homework."

Souma nods in understanding, leading the way. Megumi stops at her door, 302, right beside his. She digs in her pocket for her key, slides it into the lock. She hesitates before turning the doorknob. She can't help but feel like there is something left to be said between them, but for the life of her, she can't figure out what.

So instead she turns to him and offers a small smile. "Good night, Souma-kun."

"Wait."

Souma pauses, opens his mouth, closes it. His hesitance is just as new to Megumi as his fear was, back in the kitchen. This is a night of firsts. She isn't sure what to do about it.

But she is patient. She waits, holding her hands, trying not to feel nervous.

"Thank you," Souma says.

Megumi stares, utterly dumbfounded. "For what?"

"For not leaving me alone." Souma looks away, running a hand through the hair at the back of his head, as if looking for the secure knot of the headband he wears so often. A habit, Megumi thinks, of finding something to hold onto when stressed. "Pretty embarrassing, huh? Being afraid of the dark."

She doesn't know what to say, what would make Souma feel better. As much as Souma lacks social grace, he somehow finds the right thing to say at the end of it all. Surely she should do the same for him now, when he's the most vulnerable she's ever seen him. What did her mother used to say, when Megumi was scared?

"I'm afraid of snakes," she blurts out.

Souma looks at her in confusion.

"And thunderstorms," she barrels on. "And, um, once when I was in elementary school, a lizard somehow got into my backpack and scared me when I opened it during lunch. Th-That was an interesting school day…" Megumi grimaces thinking about it, how loudly she shrieked.

That startles a laugh out of Souma, who grins behind his hand. Megumi can't help but smile, too.

"And I used to be scared of not being able to open my juice during lunch." She feels particularly embarrassed about that one and feels her cheeks heat up. "You know, if the straw is bent and I can't punch it through the hole at the top… Or if I lose the straw somehow… Then I'd have to drink it right out of the carton, and how silly would I look?"

"Tadokoro," Souma says incredulously, laughing hard. "Really?"

"Th-The point is!" Megumi says, stepping closer to him. Her voice takes on a determined edge, and Souma's mirth melts away into surprise. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about being afraid. Everyone has fears, no one has the right to ridicule you for them. I definitely won't!"

She didn't mean to speak so strongly, but she _feels_ it, fervently. She would do anything to help Souma feel more comfortable in his own skin when he's done so much to help her.

She realizes that Souma is still staring at her, wordless. His head tilts downward and his bangs obscure his eyes. He looks thoughtful.

He says, "I guess my fear of the dark wasn't as embarrassing as tripping over a stool."

Embarrassment and indignation set Megumi's face ablaze.

"It was dark! You're really going to bring that up _now_?"

She turns away with a self-conscious moan, covering her face with her hands. Trust Souma to not let her get away with falling over, even if she was just trying to help.

Souma is laughing in the ridiculous way he does, Megumi can hear him. Then she feels a touch against her wrist, urging her hand away from her face.

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding," Souma says, still snickering. Megumi pouts at him. "Your dialect came out again, by the way."

" _Good night, Yukihira Souma!_ " Megumi cries before turning to walk back to her door.

"Wait, wait!"

Souma grabs her wrist more firmly this time, gently tugs her so she turns back around to face him. When she does, he drops his hand down to hers, their fingers touching. Megumi's heart begins beating so quickly she fears it will fly away, right out into the air between them, like a butterfly.

"Thanks," he says, still not pulling his hand away. He grins. "You cheered me up."

Megumi is speechless, staring up at him. It is still very dark in the hallway, and though Souma is carrying the flashlight Fumio had given him, the angle of it illuminates his face unevenly. But she can still see the little details she has come to memorize over their months of knowing one another—the scar on his eyebrow, curve of his jaw. The slightest dimple in his cheek when he smiles that Megumi wants to lift a finger to and touch.

She feels herself blush hard. She sincerely hopes Souma can't tell in the dark.

"O-Of course, Souma-kun," she manages, praying she doesn't sound as breathless as she feels. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you! It was good."

"What?"

"The squid." Megumi smiles. "It was actually good this time."

Souma laughs. "I'm glad."

When they finally part and return to their respective rooms, Megumi takes a moment to lean her forehead against the wood of her closed door, squeezing her eyes shut. Her heart is still beating too fast, almost scarily so, and she can't remember ever feeling this way before in her life.

"Oh mother," she sighs when she falls into bed, curling around her pillow. "I think I'm in trouble." 

* * *

Before the idea of attending Tootsuki ever entered Megumi's mind, her mother spoke to her about love. It came to be the guiding faith that would propel Megumi through her cooking.

"When you cook, think about someone dear to you," her mother said. "Someone you love. And that will make your food even tastier."

"Someone like you, mom?"

Her mother smiled and ran a hand over Megumi's hair, back when it was shorter and fell around her cheeks in messy waves. "Yes," she said, "but someday, there might be others. Someone who means a lot to you, someone you like to be around. Someone you want to cook for."

There are many people Megumi loves and will always think about whenever she cooks, whether in the classroom, in a shokugeki, or in the familiarity of the Polar Star kitchen. She will cook the best she can to make her friends and loved ones feel full, warm, and happy.

But despite it all, she hadn't _really_ understood what her mother was getting at so many years ago. About having someone important to her, someone she loves. Chefs don't really have time for love like that, Megumi thinks, at least not at Tootsuki. It takes a great many skills to continue learning at this school, and dedication is one of the most important. Perhaps Megumi isn't struggling like she was when she first entered the school, but that doesn't mean she won't slip up again in the future.

That kind of fear was all Megumi knew back then. Before the Autumn Election, before the training camp, before…

Before Yukihira Souma.

Megumi hadn't understood a thing about the kind of love her mother tried to talk to her about. But after meeting Souma and spending so much time with him, shopping and cooking, laughing and crying, triumphing and failing—after holding the image of him so brightly in her mind as she cooked her hardest at the Autumn Election, she realizes— _oh_.

 _Maybe I know something about love after all_.

She doesn't know exactly what to do with these feelings once they've become plain to her.

The obvious thing would be to tell him, she supposes.

But no, it's absolutely out of the question! Megumi shakes her head thinking about it in the middle of class, and scares to death the classmate at the table next to hers when she chops her vegetables in a frenzy, anything to distract herself from the idea of confessing her feelings to Souma.

It just—it won't happen, it _can't_ happen. Souma has never shown the slightest indication of romantic interest towards her. If anything, he's probably interested in prodigies like Erina or Akira or Takumi. Tootsuki is where the best of the best shine, and Souma is certainly one of them. They're surrounded by prodigies, all of them eager to test their might against the boy who openly vowed to surpass them all. She can't possibly compete against them.

At the end of class, Megumi is still washing her knives clean after the rest of the students have left. She usually finishes much faster than this from years and years of routine, but she finds herself stalling. Maybe she just wants some time to herself; everywhere on campus is always bustling with activity, even Polar Star. It's nice to have some peace and quiet. This is the truth she wants to insist on, that she's okay by herself.

The real truth is this: she can't face Souma right now, not without feeling the smallest, fledgling bud of hope in her chest. A worthless hope, a pointless hope. This she is certain of. 

* * *

One evening when Megumi returns to Polar Star after a day of classes and an afternoon with the Regional Cuisine RS, Fumio greets her with, "There was a letter for you in the mailbox."

"Oh?" Megumi says, toeing off her shoes and switching to her house slippers.

Fumio holds it out to her, and when Megumi sees it she's so stunned she nearly drops her knife case.

It's a letter sealed with a heart-shaped sticker, with noticeably no return address or name on it besides _Tadokoro Megumi_ , written in neat characters.

"Are… Are you sure?" Megumi asks as she takes the letter from Fumio's hand. She can't help the disbelieving tone of her voice.

Fumio smiles. "Your name's on it, isn't it?" she says as she walks off to the kitchen.

Megumi just holds the letter in her hands, unsure of what to do. A secret admirer, of all things. Never did she anticipate such a thing happening in her own life, much less since attending Tootsuki and realizing just how far she lagged behind everyone else. But she was able to find a bit of notoriety since being thrust into the spotlight during the Autumn Election. She was happy to have the chance to prove her skills, but she didn't think anyone would notice or care enough to send her an actual love letter.

Maybe it's all just a big joke and the words inside are only nonsense or lies. She should definitely read it upstairs in the privacy of her room—she couldn't imagine the embarrassment of the others finding out.

"Megumicchi!" Yuuki says loudly from behind her, and Megumi very nearly shrieks.

Polar Star has been giving her far too many scares lately.

"Y-Yuuki-chan," Megumi stammers, quickly hiding the letter behind her. "Hello."

"You're back later than usual. Busy at your club?" Yuuki always leans in close like she's listening in on a secret even when asking mundane questions. Megumi doesn't mind most days, but with an actual secret clutched in the palm of her left hand, she isn't sure how long she can last against Yuuki's sharp eye.

"Yes," Megumi says, slowly stepping towards the stairs with her back facing away from Yuuki. "So I've really got to get started on homework before—before it gets too late—"

"Mm, okay," Yuuki says. "But rest is important, too! Don't overwork yourself!"

An impossible goal at this school, Megumi thinks. But she smiles and says in the steadiest voice she can, "Ah, I'll do my best."

Yuuki switches from house slippers to boots before prancing outside to check on her animals. Megumi nearly sighs in relief as she watches her go, then turns to head up the stairs to her room.

She finds herself face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Tadokoro," Souma greets. "What's up?"

"Souma-kun!"

Megumi backs up on instinct, and Souma tilts his head in question.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Yes!" She internally winces at the unnaturally high pitch of her voice.

Souma doesn't seem to notice, or if he does he chooses not to comment on it. "Are you busy? I'm going to try out a recipe and I wanted your opinion on the vegetables."

"Oh, I um—" Megumi turns her body in time with Souma's circling footsteps, making sure her back stays facing away from him. "I need to drop my stuff off upstairs and, um. And change, but then I can help you with whatever you need."

"You're a lifesaver." Souma grins.

Despite how flustered she feels, she can't help but smile back.

When Souma turns away, she all but runs up the stairs, nearly slamming the door shut in her haste to get into the privacy of her room. The letter is still in her hand, a little rumpled from her hiding it. She sits at her desk, staring at the letter as if it were a ticking time bomb.

She carefully unpeels the heart-shaped sticker sealing the envelope and pulls out the stationary inside.

 _Tadokoro-san_ , it says, _I hope the anonymity of this letter does not discomfort you, I was merely too shy to speak to you face to face. It's probably cliché, anonymous notes, but I wanted to convey the admiration I have felt so strongly since seeing your performance at the Autumn Election. My name is Yui. I'm a first year at Tootsuki like you, and I can only hope to reach your level of skill someday. Please do not feel any obligation to reciprocate or agree merely out of politeness, but if you are available, I will be at Café Espresso at 4PM tomorrow. It would make me very happy to have the chance to get to know you, if only this once. Thank you, and I hope to see you there._

Megumi stares.

As far as love letters go, it's rather chaste. The only experience she has in this particular subject is from shoujo manga and movies, and they're usually much more dramatic and passionate. She can't recall a Yui in any of her classes, but she thinks this person sounds… nice. Of course, it could be a ruse to draw her out and humiliate her. Or worse, a creep or kidnapper.

She wishes she had a return address just so she can tell politely tell them _I'm very flattered by your letter but my heart unfortunately belongs to the most controversial student at this school, however unrequited those feelings probably are. You're very nice but I just don't feel ready to pursue romantic relationships at this time, not only because of how busy I am but also because of my struggle to navigate these confusing feelings while still maintaining the friendship I have with him, because being his friend brings me so much joy and I couldn't bear to lose that._

… Or something along those lines.

Megumi sticks the letter in her desk drawer for later consideration.

When she comes back downstairs to meet Souma in the kitchen, he is energetic in his excitement to try something new. He talks and talks as he pulls ingredients out of the pantry and refrigerator and Megumi listens intently, nods when prompted, laughs when Souma says something funny. And in the back of her head, she considers asking him: have you ever liked someone before? Did they like you back?

Then she thinks about how that line of questioning would inevitably turn against her, and she'd have to explain to him all that has been plaguing her the last few days. Perhaps even the last few weeks or months, spending more and more time with Souma and falling deeper and deeper into this pit she's dug for herself.

"Tadokoro?" Souma says, pulling Megumi out of her thoughts. "Thinking about something?"

"Ah…" Megumi looks up from where she'd been staring at the peeled carrots on the cutting board in front of her instead of chopping them like she was supposed to. "Nothing," she says, forcing a smile onto her face. 

* * *

There are more letters after that, much to Megumi's embarrassment. She never went to see Yui, which she feels a little bad about, but she couldn't bring herself to politely turn them down or explain her own feelings. She can only hope Yui understands, along with all these others. There's no way she receives nearly as many letters in her mailbox as, say, Nakiri Erina, but it's enough that someone at Polar Star is bound to notice. Fumio has been gracious enough to keep an eye on the mail and take the love letters to Megumi privately, but she can't help but feel it's only a matter of time until Yuuki's nose for gossip sniffs her out.

For now, she just tries to continue on with her classes like normal, whatever sort of "normal" she can manage at a school like Tootsuki.

"Watch the water," Houjou says to her. The new semester brought with it their first class together, and Houjou's impeccable attention to detail has helped Megumi immensely, considering how distracted she's been the last couple weeks.

"Sorry, sorry," Megumi says, lowering the heat on the stove.

Houjou gives her a sideways glance. "You've been distracted," she says bluntly.

Megumi fumbles with a handful of cherry tomatoes she's rinsing in the sink.

"Classes have just been very stressful," Megumi says, keeping her gaze away from Houjou's. The initial animosity between them during the Autumn Election faded away a long time ago, but Houjou is still capable of an intensity that intimidates Megumi, even if she's not the recipient of it much anymore.

She freezes when she feels a light touch at her elbow, and when she looks it's Houjou's hand.

"Whatever it is," she says, her eyebrows slightly knit in concern, "let me know if I can help, alright?"

It is surprising, Houjou's kindness. Megumi suddenly feels so grateful her eyes nearly water; how fortunate she is, to know such kind people.

"Thank you, Houjou-san," she says, smiling. "I'll be okay but—thank you."

Houjou nods and gives Megumi a small, rare smile.

Class goes on much smoother after that, Houjou's words giving Megumi a sense of comfort that helps her focus more clearly on the teacher's instructions.

The end of this class heralds lunch time, and she and Houjou have had a routine for the last few weeks of eating lunch together. But when Megumi closes her knife case and steps out of the classroom with Houjou, a boy is waiting for her.

"Tadokoro-san," he says. He is tall, with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Megumi says, nervous.

"My name is Yanagita Seijurou. May I speak with you for a moment?"

For such a tall, broad shouldered boy, he is surprisingly shy and sheepish in tone. Megumi thinks she can see a flush to his cheeks.

Oh dear. This couldn't possibly be—

Whispers have erupted in the hallway.

"I, um—o-okay," Megumi stammers.

Yanagita, looking just as embarrassed, gestures down the corridor for a more private place to speak. As Megumi follows him, she looks over her shoulder at Houjou with a pleading look. Houjou just smiles behind her hand, looking very amused. "I'll wait here," she says, waving.

They turn into a stairwell, the afternoon's light streaming through a window and heating Megumi's already warm, flustered face. Yanagita stands directly in front of her, digging for something in his bag while she waits.

"Here," he says finally, holding out something wrapped in a green cloth patterned with white flowers. "For you."

"O-Oh! Thank you." Megumi takes it in her hands.

It's a bento. She can feel its warmth through the cloth.

"Um." Yanagita takes a deep breath, then looks directly into her eyes. "Tadokoro-san, I like you."

Despite a part of her realizing this would come, Megumi feels shocked.

"At the Autumn Election, I saw how bravely you cooked. I think anyone would have felt intimidated going against Kurokiba-san, but you didn't give up. And I realized, then, how much I admire you. And… And it would make me very happy if you would go out with me."

Yanagita's eyes are wide and earnest, awaiting her response.

"Yanagita-san…" Megumi begins softly. "I'm—I'm very flattered, but… I'm sorry."

Yanagita wilts. He nods dejectedly at her, says, "I understand."

"I'm sorry," Megumi can't help but say again.

He shakes his head. "No, it's your right to refuse, Tadokoro-san. But I must ask, is it because there is someone else in your life?"

"Th-That's—" Megumi stutters. "I—W-Well…"

"I hope they make you happy," Yanagita says. It's sincere, which only makes Megumi more flustered.

Blushing, she holds the bento out to him. "Here, I can't accept this."

Yanagita gently pushes it towards her. "I made it for you. I'd like you to keep it."

Megumi blinks in surprise, then nods. "Thank you. I'm sure it's delicious." She smiles. Yanagita smiles back.

Houjou is still waiting by their classroom when Megumi returns.

"So," Houjou says, leading the way to the courtyard where they usually eat lunch, "what did you tell him?"

"I turned him down," Megumi admits, cradling the bento in her hands. "But he insisted that I keep the bento he made."

"That so?"

They stop at an empty bench, and while Houjou digs out her own lunch from her bag, Megumi asks, "Houjou-san, have you ever been confessed to before?"

Houjou raises an eyebrow, popping the clasp on her bento. "Yes, but I turned them all down."

"Was it because you liked someone else?"

Houjou nods, taking out her chopsticks. She turns to look at Megumi. "You."

Megumi stares. "Me what?"

"I liked you."

Megumi stares again. Then she blushes all the way to the roots of her hair. " _What?!_ "

Houjou nods again, looking to the distance as if recalling a fond memory. "After you butchered that monkfish at the preliminaries and made it into the top eight. I realized I liked you."

"I-I-I-I—"

"But it was too obvious that you're in love with Yukihira, so I never told you."

Megumi has been reduced to gasping for air.

Houjou, unfazed, points to her bento. "You should eat before it gets cold, Tadokoro-san."

"I—I-I…" Megumi feels dizzy.

Houjou sighs good-naturedly, smiling. "It's in the past now, I promise. You were the one who asked so I'm just being honest, but don't feel bad about it, okay?"

"O-Okay…"

Megumi looks down at the bento in her hands. She genuinely can't believe it. Houjou? She's so cool and mature and strong, why on earth would she be interested in Megumi? And what is it with the Autumn Election causing revelations in so many people?

She snaps her head up when she realizes something else Houjou said. "Wait a second—you… you know about—?"

"Yukihira?" Houjou munches on a piece of chicken. "Yeah. I don't know how subtle you think you're being, Tadokoro-san, but I'll tell you right now, it's not very."

"O-O-Oh no…" Megumi hunches over, wondering if it's possible to sink into the earth and disappear.

"Tadokoro-san? Are you alright?" Houjou panics.

"Yes… I'm fine…"

Houjou grabs her by the shoulders, setting her upright. "Look, Yukihira is dense as a brick. I'm sure he hasn't even noticed, if that's what you're worried about."

Megumi sniffles. "Really?"

Houjou leans back, looking puzzled. "And what would be so wrong with him knowing? He'd be an idiot not to be into you."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Megumi mumbles.

"It's true. Tadokoro-san, you are one of the kindest, most generous and thoughtful people at this school. And a damn good cook, at that. If Yukihira hasn't realized it yet, then he's missing out."

"Houjou-san…" Megumi doesn't know what to say.

"I mean it." Houjou points threateningly with her chopsticks. "I don't have crushes on just anyone, you know." She smiles.

Megumi, sniffling again, smiles too.

"Is that what's been bothering you lately?" Houjou asks softly.

She sighs. There isn't any denying it now.

"It's probably been a long time coming, but… Lately, I just don't know how to face him. How to—how to hold it in anymore. With all of these anonymous letters and confessions, it feels like I'm being pressured into making a decision. Tell Souma-kun, or consider someone else."

"If you want to know what I think," Houjou says slowly, considering, "I think you should tell him. Even if by some crazy chance he doesn't feel the same, he would never hold it against you or let it make things awkward. You're important to him, Tadokoro-san. Anyone can see that."

 _You're important to him_.

There it is again—that slow-blooming warmth of hope in her chest. She wants to hold onto it, wants to feel it without also feeling afraid.

"Thank you," Megumi says quietly, smiling.

Houjou shrugs, then taps a finger against Megumi's bento.

"You should eat," she says. "See if that guy's any good."

Megumi opens the lunchbox. The food inside is fragrant and colorful, and when she first tastes it, the flavors are sweet and delicate on her tongue.

She can't help but think Souma's cooking is much better. 

* * *

Apparently there is a party happening this Saturday night at the dormitory closest to Polar Star, and Yuuki knows a girl who knows a guy who says he can get them in.

Most of the Polar Star residents are eager to go—even Marui who, in his usual fashion, protests but ultimately gives in to Satou and Daigo's provocations. Ryouko mentions bringing rice juice and Yuuki discusses possible recipes for a party platter, which gets the entire dining room in an uproar as they debate what is or isn't good to bring to a party.

In the clamor of it all, Souma sneaks over to Megumi and asks, "Hey Tadokoro, are you going?"

Megumi hums, thinking. "Maybe? I have a meeting with the Regional Cuisine RS on Saturday, but if it's okay that I get there late, I should be able to go after."

"Oh? What time? I'm seeing Hayama and Kurokiba on Saturday so I'll probably be late too."

"Um, probably around eight?"

"Okay, sounds good. I'll pick you up." Souma grins.

Megumi's stomach flips at the sight of his smile, which is just embarrassing.

Then Souma asks, "Do you think squid and mayo would make a good party platter?"

Megumi slaps him on the arm. "Only if you never want to be invited to a party again, Souma-kun!" He laughs as he runs away.

It's not a date, Megumi's mind insists, as her heartbeat settles back into a more normal pace. It's _not_ a date.

Even if, on Saturday morning, she spends more time than usual brushing and braiding her hair, and even if she makes sure to put on her favorite hair clip and slip a tube of lip gloss into her school bag.

"Ohoho, who are you looking so nice today for?" Yuuki says over breakfast.

Megumi looks steadfastly down at her miso soup, hoping Yuuki will think the blush on her cheeks is only a result of the steam rising from the bowl.

"No one," she says, ignoring Yuuki's giggle.

Her classes melt by slow as molasses, and if Houjou notices her fingers tapping nervously on the edge of her table, she doesn't mention it.

But she does say, "You look beautiful today, Tadokoro-san," which makes Megumi drop almost half their boiled pasta down the sink as she strains it. After Megumi's initial terror that they'll fail the assignment, they're able to boil a new pot, and it's almost worth it to hear the rare, sweet chime of Houjou's laughter.

The meeting with the Regional Cuisine RS goes just as slowly, which isn't helped by Megumi's too frequent glances at the clock in the clubroom. She tries not to seem too eager when their meeting finally, finally concludes, but she does walk out of the room with a little more speed to her step than usual.

She's not sure why she's hurrying—it's still fifteen minutes to eight o'clock, surely Souma isn't waiting for her yet. Still, Megumi hurries down the hallway to the stairs.

She stops in her tracks when she sees Nakiri Erina coming down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Nakiri-san!" Megumi squeaks, bowing on instinct, Erina's reputation still coming to the forefront of her mind despite their time spent together during the Stagiaire.

Erina seems equally surprised to see her.

"Tadokoro," she says, "it's been a while."

"Yes." Megumi nervously toys with the end of one of her braids. She knows now from experience that Erina doesn't bite quite so much as her reputation suggests, but she always finds herself wordless in front of her. "Arato-san isn't with you?"

"I'm on my way to meet her right now."

"Ah, I see."

Erina nods, also toying with a lock of hair. It occurs to Megumi, suddenly, that Erina might feel the same kind of nervousness as she—this uncertainty with how to talk to new people. It might be easy to speak like a leader in the kitchen, but outside of it, Erina is much like anyone else.

A girl, fumbling her way along just like Megumi.

For some reason, it makes her smile.

"And where are you headed?" Erina asks.

"Oh, I'm—"

— _on my way to see Souma-kun_.

Megumi stops, a heated blush rising to her cheeks.

Erina tilts her head. "You're?"

"U-Um…"

It's totally innocent and normal, isn't it? To tell Erina she's going to see Souma. It's not a date anyway, despite Megumi trying hard to look nice today. There's nothing to be implied from telling Erina the truth; Megumi has no reason to deny it.

"… Are you going to see Yukihira?"

"No!" she practically screeches.

They're silent for a moment. Megumi contemplates the possibility of changing schools and never seeing Nakiri Erina again, to protect what remains of her dignity.

Erina laughs.

Megumi is confused and a little scared. She can count on one hand the number of people that have witnessed one of Erina's genuine laughs, and never did Megumi think that she would be one of them. It's a brief, muffled sound behind Erina's hand, but still.

"You're too good for him, you know," Erina says.

"Huh?"

Erina touches a finger to her chin in a contemplative gesture, like she does when she judges a dish.

"But," she says, "I think… you would be good together."

Megumi stares.

At the lack of response, Erina blushes and stammers, "D-Don't let him know I said that, the idiot doesn't need an even bigger her head than he already has."

She walks off, in the brisk way she does with her head held high.

It takes Megumi a moment to return to her senses before she turns and says after her, "Um, th-thank you! Nakiri-san…"

Erina continues walking away, but Megumi can see her shoulders relax. 

* * *

When she exits the building, the evening air is sharp and cold in her lungs. Megumi tugs the sleeves of her sweater over her hands, blowing into them for warmth and watching the white specter of her breath come to life, then disappear into wisps. The sun has long since set and stars dot the night sky.

Souma is waiting for her at the curb where he's parked his scooter, and he leans against it with his hands in his pockets. He perks up when Megumi approaches.

"Tadokoro," he greets, waving a hand and grinning.

Erina's voice echoes in her head. _I think you would be good together_.

He holds out a helmet to her and Megumi takes it, then carefully situates herself behind Souma on the scooter's seat.

"I'm pretty sure I can run faster than this thing," Souma jokes, "but still—hold on, okay? Don't want you falling off."

"O-Okay," Megumi says.

As he turns the scooter on and it rumbles to life beneath her, she slowly and carefully wraps her arms around his waist.

Souma is very warm.

He pulls away from the curb, and they go.

He's right, his scooter doesn't go very fast, but it's fast enough that Megumi's hair blows behind her as they rush past the trees that line Tootsuki's long, endless pathways. Megumi watches Souma's profile. His eyes are focused on the road but his brows are relaxed, his expression peaceful. With her arms wrapped around him, she can feel the rise and fall of his breathing.

Her heart is in her throat, beating a wild rhythm that is new to her, but not scary. Despite how cold the air is, she feels warm, so warm, here with Souma. She hesitates for a second, then leans in and presses her cheek against his back, between his shoulder blades. Her body stiffens instinctively, waiting for him to ask what she's doing, to ask her to stop.

He doesn't.

 _I think you would be good together._

Megumi exhales shakily, thinks, _I want to believe it_.

The weight of her heart in her chest feels almost too much to bear. She didn't anticipate love feeling quite like this. If Souma asks she'll tell him it's just the cold air, but Megumi blinks against the sudden tears forming at the edges of her vision.

"Souma-kun," she says. "Can—Can we stop somewhere? I, um. I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Souma says, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Megumi squeezes with her arms. "I'm okay." And she means it.

They're close to Polar Star here. Instead of continuing on the path to the next dormitory, Souma stops the motor, stepping off the scooter to hold a hand out and help Megumi. Everyone is probably at the party right now, which should hopefully give them some privacy. The last thing Megumi wants to do is have this conversation in front of an audience.

"M-Maybe the balcony?" she suggests when she and Souma step through the foyer. He nods in agreement, gesturing for her to lead the way.

This is where they were back then too, when Souma told her, " _I like your cooking_." It's a memory she returns to often, remembering how happy those words made her, coming from him.

Megumi shuts the door of the balcony behind them as they step out into the open air.

"Souma-kun…" she begins, looking down at her feet in nervousness.

"Tadokoro."

She looks up.

Souma is standing very close.

The words die on her lips, her eyes widening.

His hand lifts to touch a stray lock of hair on her cheek, tucking it away from her face. Souma licks his lips, asks in a quiet voice, "I'm not reading this wrong, am I?"

It takes a moment for Megumi to remember how to breathe.

"N-No."

He smiles, visibly relieved.

"Souma-kun," she says, exhaling in a rush, "I—I like you."

Souma is closer now, leaning over her.

"Your dialect is showing again," he says with a bright smile.

Megumi is speechless.

She knocks her fists against his chest in rapid succession. " _Again_ , Souma-kun?!" she cries.

Souma wraps his arms around her in a warm, enveloping hug. He's laughing and she can _feel it_ this close, a deep, comforting rumble beneath her cheek. Jeez, the nerve of him, making her anger melt away with the simple, sweet sound of his laughter.

She brings her arms up to hug him back just as he says, "I like you, too."

Megumi hides her flushed face by burying it in Souma's chest, breathing in the scent of his shirt. He smells nice, like fresh herbs he must have recently cooked with, and citrus.

"It's cute, by the way," Souma adds. "Your accent."

"Shut up," she says, muffled in his shirt.

He snickers, lifting a hand to pet her hair. "I mean it."

Megumi raises her head, pushes up onto her toes, and kisses him on the mouth.

She has no idea what she's doing. She's probably doing it wrong because it feels a little weird, Souma's lips a little cold from the night air and very foreign, unlike anything she's ever felt. After a heartbeat, she pulls away, just a little, and the tips of their noses brush in the proximity. She feels like she'll never stop blushing.

Souma is staring, and Megumi is gratified to see that he's blushing, too.

She begins to ask, "Um, w-was that—was that o—"

He kisses her again.

It's better this time, less strange. She has no doubt that Souma has no idea what he's doing either, but they're learning. Like everything they've done together before, they'll learn and get better. He tilts his head and she tilts hers and their lips fit together much more nicely, and it's softer and warmer and leaves Megumi's toes curling in her shoes.

Souma wraps his arms around her waist and brings her closer, and Megumi slides her fingers into his hair like she's wanted to for so long. Their noses bump and they laugh and they kiss again and they hold each other tighter and they kiss and kiss and kiss.

Megumi has never felt happier. 

* * *

Little known to those who don't peruse the school paper past the first page, the Tootsuki Times actually has a section dedicated to the love lives of the school's most prominent students. This generally refers to the Elite Ten, but Souma made a notorious name for himself on his very first day, a name that has only grown as the school months go on and he continues impressing his teachers and classmates with his skills and tenacity.

Which means dating Yukihira Souma puts Megumi in something of a spotlight.

At least the love letters and confessions have stopped.

"Megumicchi," Yuuki says on the morning of the Times' publication, "I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner!"

"I've been… preoccupied," Megumi says, hoping to hide her blush by digging in the fridge for the orange juice.

"Meaning you've been running off with Souma-kun in all your free time," Ryouko corrects, wandering into the kitchen. "Just like you did the night of the party."

Yuuki gasps. "Wait! Is that where you two were all that time?"

Megumi hustles quickly out of the dormitory, deciding to take breakfast on the go this time.

She's not one of the school super stars by any means, and she prefers to keep it that way and have her name out of the headlines. But she is good friends with the well-known Houjou Miyoko, whose laughs are becoming less rare in her presence. And when she waves hello to Nakiri Erina, Erina actually smiles back instead of glancing away.

And most scandalous of all, every day she meets with Souma for lunch and links their hands together, listens intently to him talk about his classes and recipes he wants to try. And every day they ride home together on Souma's slow, but reliable, scooter, back to Polar Star where they're quickly back in the kitchen to try some of their best (and sometimes in Souma's case, worst) new recipes.

Megumi may not be a super star, but she is lucky to know some of the stars at this school, and she is grateful.

"Your cooking has improved, Megumi," Souma says to her, followed by a kiss on her forehead. It still makes her stomach flutter, after all this time.

"I just do what I always do," she says, smiling, "and cook while thinking about someone important to me."


	2. OMAKE: Souma Looks for Advice

**OMAKE: Souma Looks for Advice**

* * *

"Are you seriously asking me how to say 'I like you' through spices?" Hayama says.

Well when he says it so bluntly like that, it makes Souma feel a little foolish for asking.

"Don't act like you wouldn't be overjoyed to get a bouquet of cinnamon sticks," Souma retorts. "And anyway, Tadokoro's a chef, right? So I figured… she'd probably like that better than flowers."

Hayama says nothing, just stops in the middle of grinding spices to pinch the bridge of his nose, as if warding off a headache.

"It's simple," Kurokiba cuts in. "She carved the hell out of that monkfish at the Autumn Election, right? So carve a bigger fish. That would impress her."

That actually sounds like a pretty good idea to Souma. He looks over at Hayama for his opinion and finds that the other boy has walked out of the room entirely.

* * *

"What do you want, Yukihira?" Erina demands.

Souma sees no point in beating around the bush. "Nakiri, I need help telling a girl I like her."

Erina flushes red, stammers, "A-And why on earth are you telling me?"

"Because I like a girl at my dorm and I can't ask anyone there for help because they might tell her and I already tried asking Hayama and Kurokiba for advice but they weren't any help either and I'm getting desperate here!"

He didn't mean to unload quite that much, but it's been a long day.

"Besides," he continues, "you've probably had to deal with confessions before since you're like, the most popular person at Tootsuki. And you read those shoujo mangas, right? You must know _something_."

Erina crosses her arms, reluctant.

"Nakiri, I will beg on your doorstep right now and I don't think either of us want to make that kind of scene."

Erina makes a frustrated sigh. "Oh fine, get in here."

She opens her door wider for Souma and he makes a little fist pump in victory before stepping inside.

"So," she says, "a confession?" Her eyes light up. "There was a confession in volume twelve."

Souma waits patiently while Erina flips through her mangas, marking every pertinent page and scene. It kind of takes a lot more time than he expects, but he appreciates Erina's thoroughness.

He knows confessing to Megumi is worth every bit of research and practice.


End file.
